


[Podfic] Scotch, the Fifth

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part five of the Scotch series).</p><p>
  <i>The conclusion of the Sally problem.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scotch, the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scotch, the Fifth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337651) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Scotch, the Fifth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337651)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** The conclusion of the Sally problem.  
**Length:** 23:28  
**Cover Art:** By me. (Manifesty's series cover art is [here](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/post/25015666926/scotch-series-written-by-earlgreytea68-read-by))  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013031603.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchtheFifth.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchtheFifthPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to Paraka for hosting my files. I think Sly betaed this, so kudos to her. And thanks to earlgreytea68 for the cool fic, and letting me record it.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
